YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episode 06
is the sixth episode of YuruYuri San☆Hai!. It was broadcast in Japan on November 9, 2015. Synopsis The episode opens to the Amusement Club room. Yui and Kyōko arrive shortly after and enter, since Akari and Chinatsu both aren’t here yet Yui pulls a book out of her bag and starts reading it. Kyōko is a bit displeased that Yui isn’t playing with her, Yui says she’s close to the end of the book and just keeps reading. And so Kyōko starts doing stuff to get hear attention. Like hugging her, to which Yui sighs but keeps reading. And then finally taking Yui’s gym clothes and a few floor cushions to make a dummy Yui to play with. Yui keeps reading even so, but keeps a side eye on Kyōko as she acts Yui’s part. Which, much to Yui’s cringing, is nothing like the real her. Kyōko gets bored very quickly and starts bothering Yui again. Akari and Chinatsu arrive at last. They were held up in class a little longer then Yui and Kyōko, remember they are a year longer and in a different class. Their a little surprised at the Yui doll Kyōko made at first, but move on pretty quickly. Yui finally puts her book down now that the others are present as well, much to Kyōko’s joy. She takes her gym cloth back and says she’s going to the bathroom quick and leaves the room. Chinatsu has a bit of a moment hugging her cushion gleefully at the fact that it was inside Yui’s gym clothes. Kyōko on the other hand has picked up Yui’s book and started reading it. She’s a super fast reader too, like really really fast. She’s turning a page every 3-4 seconds as she quickly reads the book, not replying to anything the others say. So focused is Kyōko that she doesn’t even reply when Yui comes back and sits beside her, waving her hand in front of her face. Then finally Kyōko closes the book and starts to blurt out the ending, only to be silenced by Yui, shouting as she does to drown out anything else Kyōko might have said. And delivers punishment to Kyōko for trying to ruin it for her. Akari and Chinatsu start talking about their homework after this, commenting about how much English homework they have. Kyōko jumps up at this, being the best at English and offers to help them saying “Repeat after me.” in English, then says “Apple.”. Chinatsu and Akari both say “Apple” as well but sounding like their not 100% sure what their saying. Kyōko then holds up an apple causing them to all realize what Kyōko’s talking about as they say apple again with more understanding. Then they ask where Kyōko even got that from. Seems some relatives of hers gave her a bunch of them. She offers the others some to eat as well. Kyōko picks one up opening her mouth big and tries to take a nice big bite, but only ends up getting her front upper and lower teeth stuck in the apple seemingly unable to bite all the way through or open her mouth to take the apple out. Yui goes to get a knife with a “this is normal” sound to her voice. Meanwhile Chinatsu has another idea. Kyōko panics at the thought of this and manages to bite the rest of the way through the apple. Yui returns with the knife at this point and gives it to Kyōko so she can cut the apples up before eating them. Yui tells her to be careful. Kyōko just says not to worry and goes to cut the apple. As she she chops down with the knife she suddenly lets out a cry of pain and slumps down a little. The others panic and quickly lean over to help her. Kyōko however is fine, just being normal Kyōko is all. And on more blow to the head from Yui for this. Kyōko starts peeling the apple after this, not sure how easy it is in the real world but they peel it by holding the knife to the skin of the apple and turning the apple round and round cutting the skin off in a single long, thin piece. As Kyōko keeps peeling the other three leave to get more knifes and make some tea. And return to this sight. Once again the other three panic after seeing Kyōko's hand "bleeding" (fake blood using apple peel), Yui rushing over to help Kyōko. Yui just stares for a few seconds before taking the apple peel and throwing it at Kyōko’s head. A bit of grumbling from Chinatsu later she takes a knife and tries to peel her own apple. Having never done it before though she barely gets anything to come off as she spins the apple against the knife. Yui offers to do it for her and Chinatsu happily agrees to let Yui peel an apple for her. Akari uses an apple slice to make what looks a bit like a bunny. The other three think it’s pretty cute and want to try making a few of their own. They decide to cut up a number of apples and deliver them to the student council members as a gift. At the student council room most of them are working hard, saving Sakurako but her working hard would be out of character for her now wouldn’t it. They drop off their apples and take their leave, the student council girls being grateful for the gift. Chitose gets out small plates and little forks for everyone, but it seems Sakurako doesn’t really need one. Ayano only wants the able in the middle of the plate, the one Kyōko cut the picture on. Before eating it however she can’t help but take a picture of it, after all it was made by Kyōko. Once back at the club house, which is a really nice house by the way, Chinatsu and Akari have finished washing the knifes and cutting boards, Akari hands Kyōko a knife and ask her to put it away for her. Kyōko then says if anyone is going to suck Chinatsu finger it’s going to be her, flicking the knife she’s still holding up as she does with a faint slice sound in the background causing her to stop talking and stand still for a second. With all the jinxes being thrown at her Kyōko is super lucky that’s all she got from this. She stares at it for a second or two, then finally reacts. The last part of the episode takes place at Yui’s apartment. At the minute it’s raining like crazy out side. When Yui offers to close the curtain Kyōko stops her saying one shouldn’t turn look away from the storms of life. Akari and Chinatsu find it deep and meaningful but Yui just sighs and leaves the curtains open. Kyōko keeps saying more and more random stuff, it finally becoming clear she’s acting out that their all trapped on an island in a large old house one by one being picked off, unable to leave in the stormy weather. Sighs are had by all, and then the power goes out! Everyone panics, except Kyōko, who seems right happy about this. She finally decides to just make funny faces in the dark since no one can see her anyway. She makes a number of faces. During a lightning flash Akari sees one of Kyōko’s faces and lets out a little cry of surprise. The others ask if she’s scared of lightning, but she says it was cause Kyōko had a weird face. Kyōko starts acting like her feelings are hurt from Akari calling her face weird. Akari ignores Kyōko’s act and insist Kyōko was being weird. Time passes and Kyōko keeps making faces at Akari whenever lightning flashes, but always looks normal again when Yui and Chinatsu are looking. Kyōko starts to call Akari the little girl who cried wolf then the power comes back on. Trivia *The picture Kyōko made on the apple is two bunnies making , a kind of rice-paste made sweet most common around new years. It’s said in Japan you can see , much like the “ ” in the west. References *Lost in the Fantasy (Author of the article: Holy Arc Knight) Navigation Category:YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes